Hei Long
Tian Hei Long (田黑龍), the final and most powerful antagonist of KO One, is the evil twin brother of Duan Chang Ren and the leader of the Martial Arts Syndicate (武力裁决所); a group that was created by him and six other people, two of which being Duan Chang Ren and Wang Tu Long. In the initial years, he dreamed to take over the world, and that dream drove him mad. He killed most of his teammates. Duan Chang Ren managed to save himself by stripping away his own powers. Hei Long has been trying to take over the world for the past 30 years, but has not been able to do so without Wang Ya Se's weapon: the "Sword in the Stone" (石中劍). Encounter with the KO Ranked Fighters Over the decades, Hei Long has been destroying or enslaving powerful warriors turning them into creatures called Wu Shi to build up his power. Tian Hong Guang, the legendary KO One, fell under his control for three years, while Lei Ke Si fell under his control for merely months soonafter he left the Ultimate Class. He once aimed to eliminate Tian Xin and enslave Wang Da Dong, but failed to take both because they were safely protected by Da Dong's parents. Ultimate Plan He is in possession with the second Sword in the Stone, which can make him the lord of evil when both swords come together. In order to fulfill his dream, he captured Da Dong's parents, Duan Chang Ren, and Ya Se's father in order to use them as leverage for Ya Se to agree to become cleansed with demonic energy and then let him absorb his powers. In the end, with some help from the mysterious Jin Bi Ke, his plan falls apart as Da Dong, Ya Se, Xiao Yu and Lei Ke Si combine their powers to defeat him. Though he is not truly defeated, his powers were stripped away from that battle, along with everyone else's. Later Life The X-Family Hei Long fell into a semi-insane state after the shocking end of ''KO One'' and was taken to an abandoned warehouse to live a quiet life. He made two appearances in The X-Family (終極一家) when Xiu visited him to ask questions that only he may be able to find answer to. Specialty Powers Hei Long's powers are dark and more powerful than most power-users. He can move around the realms between darkness and the human world and inhabit one's body at will. Weapon Hei Long's only known weapon is the second Sword in the Stone. Nicknames Da Dong addresses him "Big Black Snake" (大黑蛇). Alternate Counterparts The Iron Dimension Like his twin brother, Hei Long has an alternate counterpart in the Iron Dimension named Ye Si Ren. Unlike Hei Long, he is born with dark powers and gave them up after he decided to inhabit a normal life. The Silver Dimension His other alternate counterpart is a resident of the Silver Dimension named Sun Jian, who runs Jiang Dong High School as its headmaster. It is later revealed that he indeed had an alternate counterpart named Sun Jian in the Silver Dimension, but he was killed seventeen years ago. Category:KO One characters Category:The X-Family characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Muggles Category:Demonic Power-users Category:Males Category:Cross-over characters